Mike Shinoda
__TOC__ Michael Kenji Shinoda, mais conhecido por Mike Shinoda, e o rapper, guitarrista e pianista da banda; ele e ainda responsavel por muito do artwork e pela producao dos albuns. Mike tem tambem um projecto parelelo, Fort Minor, que se foca mais na parte rap. Biografia Mike Shinoda foi criado em Los Angeles. Mike comecou a interessar-se pela musica quando andava no ensino secundario, altura em que comecou a tocar piano e guitarra. Andou na Parkman Elementary and Lindero Canyon Middle School. Apos isto, comecou a ter aulas de piano (estudando tecnicas classicas deste instrumento, jazz e hip-hop) e, mais tarde, de guitarra. O seu interesse pela musica foi encorajado pelo seu amigo Brad Delson(que conheceu na Agoura High School), com o qual comecou e escrever e gravar musicas num primitivo estudio montado na cave de Mike. Mais tarde, Rob Bourdon juntou-se a eles (tocando bateria) e juntos formaram a banda Xero. Foi a partir dai que o grupo comecou a levar a musica mais a serio. Apos o ensino secundario, Shinoda frequentou o Art Center College of Design para esturar Design Grafico e Ilustracao. Foi ai que conheceu Joe Hahn que, juntamente com o colega de quarto de Brad ( Dave Farrell), juntou-se aos Xero. Mike graduou-se em Ilustracao e usou os seus conhecimentos para comecar a elaborar o artwork para a banda (juntamente com Joe Hahn). Linkin Park Os Xero mudaram o seu nome para Hybrid Theory com a chegada do vocalista Chester Bennington e foi lancado o primeiro EP da banda, produzido por Mike. Mais tarde, a banda assinou um contracto com a Warner Bros. Records e lancou o seu primeiro album de estudio, intitulado Hybrid Theory. Mais tarde, Mike produziu e coordenou o album de remixes Reanimation Aquando da gravacao do Meteora, Mike continuou a exercer as tarefas de productor (alem de rap, guitarra e piano) e colaborou com Delta, Frank Maddocks e Joe Hahn para o workart do album (pintando o painel em graffiti). Mike produziu tambem o album de mash-up com Jay-Z, Collision Course, que acabou por ganhar um Grammy para "best rap / sung collaboration". O album mais recente da banda, Minutes To Midnight, foi produzido em conjunto por Mike e Rick Rubin. Foi neste album que Mike se estreou como cantor (alem de rapper) nas musicas In Between, Hands Held High e no b-side No Roads Left. Fort Minor Mike tem um projecto paralelo chamado Fort Minor. Isto foi criado porque Mike considerava que devia mostrar uma forma mais pura de hip-hop do que aquela que mostrava com os Linkin Park. O album de estreia dos Fort Minor, intitulado The Rising Tied, foi lancado em 22 de Novembro de 2005 e inclui colaboracoes com Styles Of Beyond, Lupe Fiasco, Common, Black Thought, John Legend, Holly Brook, Jonah Matranga e Jay-Z(como produtor executivo). Shinoda continuou a trabalhar com Styles Of Beyond, contribuindo como produtor executivo para o album "Reseda Beach" (que ira ser lancado em 2008), assim como vocais e partes instrumentais. Arte Mike era o mais novo da turma que se graduou em Ilustracao, em 1988 no Art Center College of Design. Ele e o responsavel pela parte visual da banda, incluindo artwork dos albuns (incluindo Linkin Park e Fort Minor), merchandise e web design. Em 2003 Mike modificou um desenho um modelo de sapatilhas para a DC Shoes, incluindo cores, materiais, caixas e a publicidade as sapatilhas. Em 2004 fundou uma bolsa de estudo na Art Center College of Design(chamada "Michael K. Shinoda Endowed Scholarship"), para beneficiar estudantes de ilustracao e design grafico, e e atribuido tendo em conta as necessicades financeiras e a qualidade dos trabalhos do aluno. Tambem em 2004, Mike criou uma serie de 10 quadros que se tornaram a base para o artwork do album The Rising Tied; estes quadros foram apresentados numa galeria(Gallery 1988), e a colleccao foi intitulada de "Diamonds, Spades, Hearts, and Clubs." Shinoda ja trabalhou com Gary Baseman, DELTA, graffiti artist SEEN, DALEK, Greg "Craola" Simkins, e Mr. Hahn. Actualmente, Mike esta a trabalhar noutro par de sapatilhas da DC Shoes. O dinheiro proveniente das vendas do seu website, da Gallery 1988 e das sapatilhas desenhadas por ele revertem a favor da Michael K. Shinoda Endowed Scholarship. Producao Shinoda produziu musicas para Lupe Fiasco e Styles Of Beyond, assim como todos os albuns(sem ser de estudio) dos Linkin Park. Outras producoes notaveis de Mike incluem: * Styles of Beyond - "Marco Polo" * The X-Ecutioners - "It's Goin' Down" * Depeche Mode - "Enjoy the Silence" (Remixado e produzido) * Lupe Fiasco - "The Instrumental" * Styles of Beyond featuring Celph Titled - "You Cannot Fuck With This" * Styles of Beyond - "Hard Remix" * Styles of Beyond - "Second To None" * "What I've Done (distorted remix)" - Linkin Park * Scored the 2005 MTV VMAs *"Fort Minor: We Major Mixtape" Trivia * A revista Hit Parader incluiu Mike na lista "Top 100 Metal Vocalists of All Time" no 72o lugar. *O Mike apoia o download gratuitu de musica atraves da Internet, As vezes, durante concertos, ele diz que, se alguem nao tiver uma musica, pode fazer o download dela na Internet, e sugere o uso do Napster. *Foi o Mike que desenho a capa do album "2000 Fold", dos Style Of beyond *Mike Shinoda e meio japones *Mike usa lentes de contacto *No mesmo fim-de-semana que Mike tinha que fazer os exames de final de curso no Pasadena Art School, os Linkin Park tinham 6 shows de apresentação a editoras; *A primeira vez que Mike ouviu o primeiro single dos Linkin Park ‘One Step Closer’, foi numa rádio no Arizona. *Em 2004, apareceu num episódio do programa da MTV ‘Punk’d’; *A música ‘Where’d You Go’ do seu álbum a solo The Rising Tied, é dedicada à sua esposa Anna e, a música ‘Kenji’ refere-se ao seu avô e às dificuldades que ele e a sua família tiveram durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial por serem de origem japonesa. *No Making Off do vídeo ‘Petrified’, Mike revelou que tem asma; *Pouco antes de Chester Bennington se juntar à banda Xero, Mike fazia as partes vocais dele e pedia a amigos para fazer os raps dele. Equipamento Em palco: *Audio Technica Wireless Mic *Ibanez guitars *PRS guitars *Mesa Boogie Dual Rectifier heads *Mesa Boogie cabinets Em Estudio *Digidesign Protools software & hardware *Anteres software *Waves software *Emagic hardware *Korg Triton keyboards *Roland keyboard modules *AKAI S-900 & MPC 2000 samplers *Baldwin pianos Galeria Image:Mik1.jpg Image:Mik2.jpg Image:Mik3.jpg Image:Mik4.jpg Image:Mik5.jpg Image:Mik6.jpg Image:Mik7.jpg Image:Mik8.jpeg Ver galeria completa do artista Ver tambem Citacoes de Mike Shinoda Linkin Park Fort Minor Links externos Blog oficial Category:Membros da banda Category:Linkin Park Category:Fort Minor